


Cowboy

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa goes to Scott with her own request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

Louisa woke up with damp sheets and even damper panties. She sighed and decided that enough was enough. Maybe if she actually did what her dreams wanted her to do, she’d stop having wet dreams.

After changing into the new Western-style dress that Isabel had given her, Louisa walked the short distance from the inn to Old Ridgecaster. There, she sought out and soon found just the man she was looking for.

“Hey,” said Scott. “You look, uh… flustered.”

“Do you have any condoms?” asked Louisa. Honestly, at this point she was almost willing to risk it just to have him inside her.

“Eager for me, eh?” asked Scott.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “I’ll build the whole damn bridge from scratch if that’s what it takes.”

“Well, since you’re offering…”

“But not right now,” said Louisa. “Can’t you at least smell how wet you’ve made me?”

“Hmm.” Scott stepped closer to her, and Louisa was really glad that he never did any work because the hand that touched her through her wet panties was clean. “Well, I can certainly feel it.” His touch sent tingles up her spine, and then he slipped a finger past the edge of her panties and into her and she moaned. He thrust the finger a few times, making her moan more. And then he sucked on his finger, and she could see the heat in his eyes.

“Do I have to tell you what I want?” asked Louisa. She hadn’t even bothered to put a bra on under her dress, she’d been that horny. 

“Nah, I can see what you want,” said Scott. “And you’re in luck, I did get some after last time.”

“I should start charging you,” said Louisa. “But I won’t. We both want this, right?”

“Well, word gets around about you,” said Scott. 

“Yeah, the biggest slut in Jorvik,” said Louisa. “I know.”

“Word is that you’re a really good lay,” said Scott.

“I am,” said Louisa. “Now, let’s go. I’m really horny and I’d like to fix that.” She eyed the bulge in his jeans, biting her bottom lip.

“Well, come on then,” said Scott, and walked away towards the mansion. Louisa followed him, feeling her thighs growing slick from the promise of sex with him.

Scott’s bedroom looked the same, not that Louisa looked at it much. Instead, she just removed her shoes and socks and peeled her panties off. They felt very wet.

“Word is that you like to ride,” said Scott.

“Well, you know the saying,” said Louisa with a shrug. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” said Scott. He removed his pants and boxers, and Louisa blushed as she once again saw the focus of her dreams for the past week.

Scott put the condom on and laid down on the bed, and then Louisa got onto the bed on her knees and positioned herself over him. She ached in anticipation for just a moment before sinking down on him quite quickly with a loud moan. It felt just as good as she’d hoped it would. She moved back and forth a bit, feeling him throbbing inside her, and moaned at the movement.

“Better than a toothbrush?” asked Scott.

“Of course,” said Louisa. She kept rocking her hips, still moaning, and then Scott’s hands were on her hips under the dress. His touch was very good, especially when he found her clit and started rubbing it.

“I kinda wanna see it,” said Scott. “Can I take off your dress?”

“Go for it,” said Louisa, and moaned as he moved in her while he sat up a little and removed the dress. His hand lingered near one of her hard nipples and his thumb brushed it, sending a thrill of pleasure through her. Then he squeezed her breast and started thrusting his hips too. Louisa moaned louder, hearing the slick sounds increase as he moved in and out of her.

“You are a good lay,” said Scott, his other hand drifting down to her hips again. “How deep can you take me, though?”

“Let’s see,” said Louisa. At her approval, Scott held her hips and pulled her down deeper, drawing a loud moan from her. “Oh, Scott.” She panted while she got used to having all of him in her, and then she started moving her hips again.

Scott licked his lips, looking down at her riding him. Her juices were coating him, he could feel that. If she was this wet now, he could only imagine what she’d been like every other morning. Waking up to damp sheets, probably having to have a shower and take care of her needs while she was in there. It might be nice to join her in that shower. Just thinking about that brought him closer to the edge.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Louisa, and then moaned as he pulled her down deep again and thrust up this time. Her moan almost turned into a scream, and he was pleased to feel her shuddering and clamping around him.

“Just you in the shower,” said Scott. “Maybe there’s room for me in there as well.” He didn’t know if she was listening, because she was too busy moaning and trying to draw her orgasm out. Her movements finally slowed, and she looked down at him, panting.

“Come to the inn one morning and we’ll see,” said Louisa. “With protection, otherwise you’ll just have to watch me.”

“That might not be so bad,” said Scott. The thought of that brought him over the edge, and he thrust up into her one more time and came with a moan.

“That’s so much better,” said Louisa, slowly climbing off him. She wasn’t aching anymore, and the remaining wetness could be gotten rid of with a shower. She didn’t like the thought of putting her wet panties back on, but she could shower and change when she got back to the inn.

“You know, most of us don’t usually have any condoms just lying around because our father wants us to have heirs,” said Scott.

“You’re probably the only one who will eventually get any,” said Louisa. “You’ve got that whole cowboy thing going on. Junior is repulsive, and Bobby is…”

“Too much of a goody-goody to do anything,” said Scott. “But can we not talk about my family when we’re both naked?”

“You’re the one who brought it up,” said Louisa. 

“No I didn’t, I was just saying that I went out and bought those condoms specially for you,” said Scott.

“Well, thanks, I guess,” said Louisa. “Anyway, I’m staying in the Crescent Moon Village inn at the moment if you want to do that shower thing. Just come by and bring a condom. Or several, if you want to do it more than once. But if there’s a belt on the door handle, I have company so you’ll just have to go home and masturbate.”

“Thought you were a ‘one and done’ kinda chick,” said Scott.

“Only if they’re bad in bed,” said Louisa. She picked her dress up and put it back on, then put her panties back on followed by her shoes and socks. “I’ll see you around.”

“Thanks for thinking of me,” said Scott. 

“Thanks for fucking me,” said Louisa. “I needed that.” And then she left, grinning at leaving him blushing once again.


End file.
